


A Jake By Any Other Name

by PaddySnuffles



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Human Form, Introspection, Missing Scene, SO MUCH FLUFF, Semi-Spoilers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/pseuds/PaddySnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the missing moments shortly after first meeting Jake's true body (but before the end of the movie) Neytiri takes a moment to ponder on her mate's human form</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jake By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing a one-shot on Neytiri’s thoughts on human Jake when she doesn’t have to worry about saving his life or anything else. This is set sometime after the final battle (obviously) but before Jake has managed to get to a link station and is still unable to return to his Avatar.  
> Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar nor any of its characters. If I did, this wouldn’t be called fanfiction, now would it?

His human form is so small. Like a child. I can feel the delicate bones of his ribcage expand gently every time he breathes. I find the rythm soothing and reassuring all at once. Beneath that soft rise and fall I can feel the quiet but strong tha-thump of my mate's heart beating in the unfamiliar pattern I've been told is the norm for skypeople. It's a little odd to feel a heartbeat on the left side of his chest, but not necessarily unpleasant.

In his skyperson form Jake's skin is a pale pink, with no stripes to help identify him from other humans. I wonder how they can tell each other apart from behind without them. Maybe that is what those clothes of theirs are for. He does not have the spots on his face either, but I notice his skin flushes to a pale red where my fingers touch him. When I remove hand tentatively from his arm I see the skin underneath has turned startingly pale, but it quickly turns to its original colour. 

Fascinating. 

He has five fingers in this form too. They seem short and stubby in comparison to his dreamwalker’s but I think they’re the right length for a human’s. I haven’t really seen many close enough to notice. And when I was, I wasn’t really paying attention either. His right arm has a large intricate black design on it, though it seems to be a clan marking of some kind. Or perhaps it is a warrior marking?  
I must remember to ask him about it sometime.

His hair is soft, but oddly short. It’s the same dark shade as his dreamwalker’s hair, but the strands feel much more delicate. I can’t believe humans don’t have a way to bond with Eywa the way the Na’vi do.

Maybe they form tsahaylu with their Eywa some other way. They are from a completely different world after all. His ears are held close to his head, short and with blunt rounded tips. His nose is a thin stub, but then again this comes as no surprise. All humans have funny little noses like that. It seems like they cut off a huge chunk on either side, but I know they’re naturally that way. It’s still odd, but my Jake in his human form seems to pull it off quite nicely...

I wonder whether he is considered handsome for a human. He looks overall the same as he does when he is in his dreamwalker body. And I know for a fact it's not just me that thinks his dreamwalker body is good looking – I’ve caught plenty of the females watching him from the corner of their eyes.

Ah, his eyes.

They are a startling white with a small circle that is a light blue. Slightly darker lines of a shade or two darker pepper the blue part of his eye, much in the same way as his other eyes have (though in that case they are golden, of course). The man who had attempted to kill him had a similar colour in his eyes, but in his case the colour seemed dull and cold. Like an upcoming storm. Jake’s eyes, even in his skyperson body are warm and friendly, bright with intelligence. Maybe it is not the colour or the body that really makes a difference but the soul inside. 

One of the most alien things about my mate’s true form, however, is the soft fuzz that lightly covers his arms. And I suspect most of his body too. Apart from the hair on our heads, our tails, and our eyelashes, we Na’vi have no other hair in our bodies. I watch in a mix of fascination and amusement as Jake shivers softly in his sleep and the fuzz on his arms lifts up gently, little bumps forming where the soft hairs meet flesh.

I stifle a giggle, trying not to wake him, and he lets out a sleepy grumble, still deeply asleep, and slides closer to me, letting out a contented sigh as his back touches my front, clearly enjoying the warmth. 

I smile softly at his unintended show of affection. In either body he is still my Jake after all.


End file.
